Soultorn Race
Soultorn The Soultorn are people of Elysium who, though were originally human, had souls that were not fully working, or not there at all. These men’s and women's souls were changed, or even destroyed. resulting in big changes to the person as a whole, where they are now considered to no longer be human, but a species branch off of them called Soultorn. Insight on Soultorn These people are seen are something horrible, and evil, as they try and blend into the towns, cities, and general areas they live in, though even mother nature herself will notice how different these men are. Each Soultorn is naturally untrained in making emotional connections compared to the other races. They don't feel emotions as easily as the other races have, and this can be viewed as one of the the greatest downside of living as a Soultorn. They want to blend in with normal society, be ignored, a grayman in a town full of people. But, usually, their features just bring too much attention to what they really are, and people will almost always notice them, especially the more knowledgeable creatures in Elysium, like, a Celestial. Though they may differ from the other races greatly, and may seem weak, they have a great affinity to Magic, more specifically magic that has an effect over time, like a poison, or a drain. They have frail bodies, as they will get cuts and bruises from the most random things, like sitting, or running. Though their bodies are naturally weak, this gives them an advantage, as they naturally are quicker then most other races because of it. The people afflicted with the Soultorn have been gifted with something they usually find a curse, as they have a longer lifespan than the normal man.. Usually a lifespan of 150-200 years is their lifespan average, though, if a Soultorn is born without a soul, age is thought to have not been able to affect them, though people consider them mindless creatures, not even worthy of a look when they walk near… How most fight Though their minds have been changed from what they used to be, they're still a branch of what they could've been. For example, some of them try and become something a human would be when fighting, a Paladin, though this is something harder for them because of the heavy armor. Most Soultorn will think this way: People find Soultorn evil, then the Soultorn will learn the darkest magic possible. Because of this, a Soultorn who is highly trained in the dark arts, will be able to use spells that damages a soul, possibly making a new Soultorn, if used for long enough. The spell is very draining to your mana pools. A Soultorn will keep fighting until they're about to die, showing how much of a curse they really think they have. Looks They usually have a Gray skin tone, and their hair/fur might also be dimmed to a white colour, if they have hair at all.. Their eyes will most of the time be normal, though they will have a steam-like effect, giving off a smoke, that has the colour of those eyes, coming out of the iris itself. The skin on them is usually scarred, as people usually mistreat them. If you were ever to see a Soultorn with only it's under cloth on, it would be this oddly skinny man, the bones nearly piercing out of the body, but because of it, the bones have become very hard to break. Though because the bones come out like this, while wearing clothes, you wouldn't notice too much wrong with them.. Origins A Soultorn can be created in many ways. A child during birth, has a small, nearly insignificant chance of becoming Soultorn. Another way is to have a lone Soultorn cast our Soul Rip spell on you, but that is unlikely. The best way is it ask a Soultorn who is trained well enough in the dark arts to do a ritual, breaking your soul, and turning you into one of the Soultorn. The Soultorn are a branch off of humanoids, but most branches will have leaves, won’t they? There are separate types of Soultorn, as I have just named the most common ones. When a child is born of a Soultorn and a Human, and it is born a Soultorn, it will most likely look more human, but will still be able to use the spells of a Soultorn, but using them becomes much harder. When a someone is made a Soultorn, their bodies will not deteriorate, but their minds will. And there is a chance even smaller than becoming a Soultorn, but by becoming a Mindless Soultorn, you're unable to do mostly anything. These Soultorn are seen as slaves. And, there's another chance, which is given to you if you're born a Soultorn, is that you're seen as a Holy Soultorn, you have distinct features that show you're apparently this sub-species. For example, a Soultorn child born of Both Soultorn, yet you have a Golden Skin. * Half Soultorn (Stronger in the body, weaker in the mind) * Mindless Soultorn (Something recommended not to be played as, unless you play as the slave) * Holy Soultorn (Something to play as if you want to have something different from the usual) * Soultorn (The normal kind) And there is one more Soultorn, the lord of all of them. He is a Godly-Soultorn, and he is a being that infects people with the Soultorn at birth. This god is said to only be seen by the ones he wishes, and that is a rare occasion. If you’re greeted by this “God” then you are likely one of the few people that will be given full strength of the Soultorn. The Soultorn who are given the full strength are granted holy powers, and are more likely to blend in with society. These are, once again, the "Holy Soultorn." Most of them seen are usually Descendants of the first few original Soultorn granted the ability, so the abilities are weaker than usual. the first Holy Soultorn. (The Godly Soultorn is not going to be Available to play, just something to spruce up the Soultorn Gameplay a bit.) Category:Lore Category:Player-written lore Category:Races Category:Custom Races